


Xena Poetry

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: Two poems inspired by Xena: Warrior princess.





	Xena Poetry

Sins of the Past

When in harsh recollection of my life -  
Lived to this time in bloody war and hate -  
I found the strength to set aside this strife  
And seek redemption's reprieve from my fate,

I heard the screams, the pleas, the frantic cries,  
Of those my blind desire for vengeance slew,  
And still my newborn conscience bravely vies  
With Ares' vicious lust for death renewed.

One blessed, shining beacon keeps me sane  
Within the nightmare memories I bear  
And somehow I prevail while she remains,   
For ever through my darkness she is there.

My Gabrielle can lead me to the light  
For I have found my true soul in her sight.

* * *

A Bitter Suite (A Haiku Sequence)

Cold. I cannot grieve.  
Can the blood of the world fill  
the void in my heart?

_Blood drips from my hands._  
What can wash the dark stain of  
murder from my soul? 

She lied. She birthed the  
dark that shrouds my fallen light.  
Now all is darkness.

_What am I, now? My_  
truths lie scattered among ruins  
of pillars and bones. 

When the sweet light in   
her eyes is false, what promise  
of hope can I trust?

_Hope tasted bitter_  
at the end. Now all I taste  
is the poisoned ash. 

That which was, is not.  
That which could have been, will burn  
on funeral pyres.

(Note: In Japan, an exchange of haiku between lovers was in the past a common and important part of courtship. Taking turns, lovers expressed their thoughts, goals, and aspirations to each other, each new haiku written taking its beginning from a word, image, or idea in the previous one.)


End file.
